Room to Breathe
by TheHamsterInMyMind
Summary: A preseries oneshot... a little snapshot of a few precious moments.


AN and disclaimer: As it should be well known, I do NOT own Reba and the song is hers as well, so I do not own it either. ()" However, feedback shall always be appreciated, and please read and hopefully enjoy.

Room to Breathe

"Reba, will you marry me?" Brock pulled out a simple diamond ring, traditional in design but with an innate beauty that shone as brightly as the stars overhead.

Here they sat, under the branches of the willow tree, watching the stars that twinkled brightly and the river that flowed by smoothly, gurgling cheerfully. It was perfect, or so it seemed, but Brock had yet to hear that desperately desired answer. "Reba?"

Her eyes, a vibrant blue, were clouded over, and for once, he could not read them, and he could only swallow as fear swamped him.

_You ain't done nothin' wrong but I think we need to talk_

_You might be the one but before we go too far_

_I need a little time to figure out my heart_

_Who could ask for more but I need to know for sure_

Reba's heart was screaming at her to say "Yes!" However, she wasn't sure she was ready. Already, she was cursing her rational side. Was she ready to fully commit herself? Sure, she knew that she loved Brock, faults and all. She knew what she was getting into, and she felt herself strong enough to handle it, but something still kept her from voicing the answer she so desperately wanted to speak.

_I haven't been myself from the minute that we met_

_I ran into your world and kind of walked out on myself_

_All those dreams I had I began to second guess or you_

What was she giving up though? She knew that with his coming entrance into dental school, she wouldn't be able to risk what little finances they had to seek a singing career. _To be a singer…_ It was a childhood dream, but… was it worth it? She loved singing, but… What did she love more? What did she want, no, _need_ more?

_One too many questions until I know the truth_

Singing had always been a part of her identity. Music practically flowed through her veins. Could she give it up?

"Reba?"

His voice snapped her out of her contemplation. She snapped her gaze to his and was once again caught by his eyes. Gosh, she was drowning! She needed room, room to breathe, and despite the hurt she saw in his eyes that twisted her gut, she got up and walked along the riverbank. Thankfully, he did not follow. Or maybe… that should worry her?

_I need room to breathe_

_A little time to think_

_To__ make sure I don't lose me_

_I need room to breathe_

That's it. Game over. Reba still would not answer him. Was she trying to avoid hurting him, because this waiting sure hurt a whole lot more. Did she regret leaving Terry? Was he just not husband material? Was there someone else?

'God, Brock, stop it! Stop assuming for a moment. She said she loved you didn't she? Well, if there was one thing you could always rely on Reba for, it's that she was always honest, sometimes painfully so.'

_I know __you're__ not to blame and I swear there's no one new_

_This has to do __with me and not a thing to do with you_

_So __don't__ try to understand_

_You don't have a thing to prove to me_

Reba stopped about fifty yards away and stared up at the moon. What should she do? Her thoughts drifted down, towards the way the moonlight glittered on the river to where a bundle of reeds produced an almost basket shape. Inside, a mother duck nested with her little ducklings, settled in for the night. It was then, enveloped by the moonlight and nature's form of quiet, that she came to a realization and almost fell to her knees. 'I want to grow old with him. I want to create a family with him. I want it so much that it hurts… that I'm afraid…' Three tears fell into the rushing water below as she held her face and cried.

_If you really love me just give me what I need_

Even as she walked back to him, she felt an aching desire and need to see him again. She felt like her footsteps were barely skimming the ground… as if she were floating. As she drew closer, she could see his silhouette standing, waiting… for her. She broke into a run and slammed into him. Unprepared they both fell over, his arms holding her tightly, using his body to cushion their fall, legs tangled together. She breathed her answer into his neck.

_Room to breathe_

_A little time to think_

_To__ make sure I don't lose me_

_I need room to breathe_

Brock thought he was imagining things. He could have sworn that his red-haired angel had just returned to his arms and that she had just promised to be his wife. Barely able to breathe (both because of his excitement and her body crushing his chest), he could only whisper, "Say it again?"

_Please __don't__ take this wrong_

_And please don't turn away_

_I just don't want to look back_

_One day and say_

"Yes. I said yes you mor—" The rest of her statement was smothered by his lips, and she melted into him. She was glad he waited for her. He hadn't run away.

_I need room to breathe_

_A little time to think_

_To__ make sure I don't lose me_

_I need room to breathe_

As she lay in his arms, gazing into the sky and only partially listening to his excited plans for the wedding and honeymoon, she was once again struck by the beauty of the full moon that night. That feeling that had washed over her moments ago was like a miracle, a revelation that most likely changed her entire life. 'Hopefully, for the better…'

And she began humming softly…

"I like it."

"Huh?"

Brock brushed away a lock of hair. "I like it. What is it called?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just made it up."

"Are there any words?"

She thought quietly for a moment, and letting the music flow freely from her, she began to softly sing:

"Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace… Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face. One sweet angel sleeping in my arms… You are the promise I knew God would keep… You are the gift that makes my world complete, and you'll never know how much I love you. But I'll keep on tellin' you my whole life through… Now I believe in miracles and you're the reason why… So dream on while I sing you my Angel's Lullaby…"

As she finished, she knew that it was going to be a song that she would never forget.

Suddenly, Reba realized how silent Brock was, and she began to worry that she may have shocked him. She didn't think that he had given much thought about having children just yet.

A loud snore tore through the night, and she had to fight the fit of laughter that was struggling to break out. Content to face the future tomorrow with him, she only gave him a small kiss before snuggling deeper into his warmth. Closing her eyes, the last words she whispered before falling asleep were "I love you." And really, that was all that mattered.

_Room to breathe_

_Fine._


End file.
